Friends never say goodbye
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: TeenLock!. John es una estrella deportiva popular y respetada por todos. Sherlock es el raro y que todos evitan. Todos menos John…


- Nos vemos- se despidió, sonriendo.

- Adiós, John-

Sherlock tomó sus libros y los guardó velozmente en la mochila, salió tan rápido como pudo, sin hablar con nadie.

- Ufff, debe ser difícil soportar a ese freak- comentó Sally Donovan, sonriendo – pobre John-

- Tener qué aguantar a ese tipo- comentó Anderson – no me gustaría estar en tu lugar-

John prefirió no responder, tomó sus cosas y le dedicó una sonrisa algo tímida a sus compañeros; fue directo a los vestidores, ese día tenía práctica de Waterpolo.

La gente no tenía buena opinión de Sherlock, es decir, los compañeros de clase, John podía comprenderlo hasta cierto punto, la verdad es que Sherlock Holmes era un chico que se calificaría como nerd y raro: amaba las disecciones de ranas, coleccionaba globos oculares de animales, era el mejor en ciencias, sabía todo de ti sólo con mirar tu mochila y la puerta de tu locker; era, sin lugar a dudas, una mente brillante.

El entrenamiento fue agotador como de costumbre, John sólo quería ir a casa, llamar a su hermosa novia Mary y dormir toda la noche sin interrupciones, supo que podía mandar sus planes al demonio cuando se topó con Sherlock Holmes esperándolo a la salida.

- ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó John, mirando para todos lados, la verdad no quería que lo vieran con Sherlock.

- El experimento se fue al demonio- respondió Sherlock, bufando – sólo venía a avisarte, ya hice un proyecto nuevo, lo redacté y comencé con el proceso, quería que me pasaras tu matrícula para que el profesor te de los créditos que…-

- ¿Por qué comenzaste el experimento sin mí?-

- Por la misma razón por la cual ahora no dejas de mirar sobre tu hombro, sé que no te gusta que te relacionen conmigo, quise evitarte la vergüenza-

John palideció, quiso decir algo pero lo único que pudo fue balbucear excusas, Sherlock se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta, murmurando un "nos vemos luego, John".

- ¡Espera!- gritó Watson, corriendo tras Holmes – espera, Sherlock, no quise…-

- No te preocupes, no le agrado a la gente y la verdad me tiene sin cuidado-

- No digas eso- siguió John – tu me agradas, Sherlock, muchísimo, creo que eres muy inteligente y sabes muchas cosas…-

- Déjalo, no hace falta-

- ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo?-

Sherlock se quedó atónito, era la primera vez que John lo veía trastabillar, el Holmes se acomodó un rizo detrás de la oreja, torció un poco el gesto, parecía meditar.

- Escucha John, me halaga que pienses esas cosas de mí, en verdad, pero no me interesan las relaciones afectivas potencialmente sexuales, o sea…-

- No, no- respondió John, sonrojado – no te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo, es decir, no de esa manera, sólo…como amigos, ¿sí?-

- No tengo hambre-

- Oh…-

- ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?-

John sonrió.

- Bueno, tengo ganas de una hamburguesa…-

Salieron de la escuela ante las miradas incrédulas de los compañeros, ¿John Watson, el super deportista, juntándose con Nerd Holmes?, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

La tarde con Sherlock se extendió hasta la noche, John nunca pensó que su compañero pudiera tener tantos temas interesantes de conversación, raramente lo veía hablar en clase.

Estaban en la habitación de John, Sherlock lo observaba todo.

- John- llamó Harry, entrando sin tocar – Mary te ha llamado como 20 veces, ¿podrías contestarle para que se deje de joder?, ah, hola…-

- Sherlock Holmes- dijo el muchacho, dirigiendo una mirada a Harry - ¿Tu familia sabe que eres lesbiana?-

Harriet se puso de todos los colores posibles, John casi pierde la mandíbula de la impresión.

- No- contestó Harry – y si John sabe lo que le conviene, se quedará calladito-

- Ni una palabra- respondió Watson.

La muchacha salió dando un portazo, John y Sherlock no pudieron aguantarse la risa.

- ¿Cómo supiste…?-

- Observando- contestó Sherlock – creo que deberías llamar a tu novia-

- Le enviaré un mensaje- respondió John, tomando su celular – eres realmente impresionante, Sherlock-

- Sólo observo con detenimiento, es todo, tú también podrías hacerlo si quisieras, John-

- ¿Me enseñarías?- preguntó John, ilusionado, el mensaje para Mary quedó para después.

- Hmmm…verás…yo a veces…es que…-

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- A veces…bueno, me gusta resolver algunos casos, nada oficial, nunca interviene la policía, bueno, eres a la primera persona a la que le cuento esto-

- Oh…vaya, me halagas- dijo John, sonriendo – eso significa que si podremos-

- ¿Podremos qué?-

- Ser amigos, ¿te gustaría que lo fuéramos?, es decir, amigos…-

- Sí, creo…creo que sí- Sherlock sonrió – ah, pero, ¿qué hay de lo que digan en la escuela?, creo que no te conviene mucho andar conmigo por ahí, después de todo eres un chico popular y yo soy lo que la gente llama un nerd…-

- Que se vayan al demonio- gruñó John.

- Entonces serás mi primer amigo-

John sonrió, ¿cómo un chico podía ser tan tierno y encantador?, Sherlock Holmes lo era y ni siquiera lo notaba, recordó que debía reportarse con Mary y le escribió un mensaje más largo de lo que pretendía:

"Lo siento, amor, estuve toda la tarde fuera

¿Recuerdas ese compañero del que te he hablado?

Se llama Sherlock Holmes y creo que es un genio, bueno, ES un genio

Hoy salimos a comer, él no comió porque dijo que aún no le tocaba, sí, es un poco excéntrico, pero también es muy inteligente, de verdad que lo es, dedujo montones de cosas sobre la mesera en cinco minutos!

Luego, en casa, adivinó algo sobre Harry que luego te contaré…

Es tan genial, sin embargo parece un chico muy solitario, ¿y sabes qué?, le pedí que fuera mi amigo y dijo que sí, también dijo que yo sería su primer amigo…

Él no será mi primer amigo pero presiento que será el mejor…

Perdóname por no llamarte antes, esto se suponía que era una disculpa…te amo

- JW"


End file.
